


Charmed

by yourhope



Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [6]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is a cute dork, Diana is whipped, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: As a Cavendish, Diana was used to the finer things. But sometimes, she’d rather have the opposite.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895362
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> For Dianakko Week 2020 day 6: Space/Stars!

Of all the places Diana could have spent her Saturday, she never expected to be doing so in an arcade. It had been Akko’s idea for a surprise outing. She was insistent they spend the day together and Diana, as smitten as she was, couldn’t dream of saying no.

And it was because she was smitten that she didn’t complain as Akko dragged her through Blytonbury and into a building she had never before given notice to, let alone entered. It was loud and colorful and bustling with young people (so young Diana had a feeling that aside from the children’s parents, she and Akko were the oldest ones there). But it was exactly the kind of place Akko found exciting, so Diana would give it a try.

She had never actually been to an arcade, she didn’t play games much at all growing up. It shocked Akko beyond belief that Diana wasn’t even sure how most of the classic arcade games worked, but she was more than happy to show her. Their afternoon was spent running through all the games that were Akko’s favorite, and collecting the tickets that came as a reward once they were complete.

“If we save up enough tickets, we can get something from the prize booth,” Akko had told her. The prospect had her so buzzing with anticipation that Diana couldn’t help but smile. If they were there to collect a prize, then a prize they would collect.

Diana didn’t care if they were mere trinkets or toys. She didn’t care if someone of her status normally wouldn’t bother themselves with an endeavor such as this or that a prize to an aristocrat should probably be something more grand and dignified. It only mattered that she was having an excellent day with Akko and she couldn’t wait to see whatever prize they ended up with.

Finally, after a couple of hours that only felt like minutes, Akko decided they had a decent amount of tickets and led them to the prize booth, promising she’d get them something nice. Since it was her treat, she wanted to surprise Diana and had her wait off to the side. Diana couldn’t lie and say the sight of Akko standing in a line with children almost half her age didn’t bring a chuckle out of her. But it wasn’t long before she was up front, picking out a prize, then running back to Diana.

“Diana, look!” Akko stopped in front of her, grinning ear to ear. She held up her hand and dangling from her fingers was a small packet. “We had enough tickets to get these charm bracelets. There are two, so we can match!” she cheered, so happy, so full of simple childlike joy.

Diana adored every second of it.

Akko ripped open the packet and held it upside down so the bracelets fell into her other hand. She took one for herself and eagerly offered the other to Diana. The bracelets were both identical chains of plastic, adorned with additional plastic charms. There was a crescent moon, painted silver. A star, painted gold. And a sun, painted bronze. There were about a dozen in total, wrapping around each bracelet in the repeating pattern of three.

Diana took hers and held it gingerly in her hands, studying the article. Looking closely, she could see the paint on a few charms beginning to chip. It didn’t hold the weight that real metal did, and instead was light, almost feeling fragile to the touch. With the material it was made out of, she gave it about a week or two before it broke.

But Diana already knew she would wear it every single day, if it made Akko happy. And it made her happy, too. Something so unlike the expensive, classy jewelry she was used to. Something she and Akko were probably too old to wear, from an arcade they were probably too old to be in. Something that made Akko smile, regardless, as she basked in the fruits of their labor, knowing they didn’t spend the afternoon playing arcade games for nothing.

It was cute and silly. And just like everything else about Akko, it was charming. Diana smiled to herself as she slipped it on. 

“I love it.” And it was true.

In response, Akko—who was donning her bracelet as well—beamed and sprung forward, placing her hands on Diana’s shoulder, and connecting their lips in a sweet, lingering kiss.

Suddenly Diana was seeing stars, and not just the ones on her charm bracelet. She and Akko had only been dating for a preciously short amount of time and they hadn’t really talked much about the extent their physical affection in public spaces should go. Maybe she should pull away. Maybe she should remind Akko that she was a Cavendish and therefore had to have a proper sense of decorum. Or maybe…

Maybe they could just keep kissing. Maybe she was up in the air, lost amongst the stars, and needed a little more time before she came back down. But it would be fine. 

In the stars, she always had Akko to keep her company.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I only mentioned stars like 3 times in this fic shh it’s fine if I cheat a little. But as I said on tumblr, I’ve already written a star themed fic (Polaris) and I couldn’t think of anything else to fit the theme that I haven’t done already lmao. But thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
